


Keeper of the Underworld

by KaizaDelmassy



Series: Keeper of the Underworld [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gray Harry, Major AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizaDelmassy/pseuds/KaizaDelmassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a response to Undercover Operative’s Twice-Blessed Child Challenge on Fanfiction.net. Rules for the Challenge can be found in the Notes below. Harry/Luna pairing later on. Cross posted on Fanfiction under the same title by ShadowEater666.</p>
<p>Twice-Blessed Child Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover</p>
<p>Faced with Sirius' death, the last thing Harry needed was to be turned on by his friends, yet our favorite dark-haired Wizard finds himself alone in his greatest time of need. But all is not lost, Harry has friends in a high place, Olympus, and they've had enough with how the Wizards have been treating their Son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper of the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Rules
> 
> • Harry is the Son of a canon God pairing, Greek or Roman. E.g. Zeus and Hera. Hades and Persephone. Mars and Venus. How Harry got to the Potters is up to you.
> 
> • Harry's friends must all turn their backs on him. Whatever reason you wish to use is fine, just make it interesting. This rule doesn't apply if, and only if said friends are Demigods as well.
> 
> • When Harry dreams of his godly parents he only hears their voices, he doesn't know who they are until they claim him at CHB. Harry can get hints and can be 100% sure but his parent cannot confirm it and claim him until he reaches the Camp.
> 
> • Harry befriends a canon Demigod from CHB that is NOT Percy or Annabeth.
> 
>  
> 
> • Harry must have some form of -kinetic power. E.g. hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis, umbrakinesis… Google them if you don't know what I mean.
> 
> • At least ONE person from the HP-verse must be a Demigod and show up at Camp after Harry arrives. Neither of them can know the other is a Demigod until then however.
> 
> • For whatever reason you choose Harry MUST be taken on the Quest for the Lightning Bolt. Maybe there is an added line in the Prophecy (Book) or his parents order him to go with Percy.
> 
> Forbidden
> 
> • Demi-Titan Harry. If the Titan in question DIDN'T support Kronos in the war, then they're allowed. (Doesn’t apply)
> 
> • Harry forgiving his old friends. They turned their backs on him, he can't forgive that now he knows what real friendship is.
> 
> • Harry joining Voldemort. Even if you make Harry Dark he still wouldn't join Voldemort.

Harry couldn’t believe it. The entire thing had been a trap from the start and now because of him his godfather was dead. To make matters worse when he went to check on his friends in the hospital wing he heard talking so stayed to the shadows to avoid being noticed when he heard his name mentioned. Something he had noticed over the years but never mentioned to anyone was that when he was in shadows he could partially or completely conceal his presence, as he did now while listening to Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hermione talking about him.

“See this is what I was saying last year when Harry’s name came out of the goblet. He’s reckless and dangerous and he doesn’t care who else gets hurt.” Ron said causing Harry’s heart to feel like it had been smashed into a thousand pieces.

“Ronald how could you say something like that. Of course Harry cares didn’t see how devastated he was when Sirius died?” Hermione standing up for him made him feel a little better though Ginny’s words soon made that go away.

“Oh sure he was after being the one to get him killed. After all Sirius wouldn’t have been there in the first place if we hadn’t rushed into a trap and needed saving.” Those words made Harry feel like he had been dealt a physical blow especially since his own thoughts were very similar.

“They do have a point Hermione. Harry is a lot more dangerous then most people realize.” It was at those words from Luna that Harry had heard enough and just wanted to hide in his dorm. 

As if the Shadows understood his wish they swirled around him and he vanished from the hospital wing. When the Shadows stopped spinning and he could see again he noticed he was back in his dorm. Thankfully neither Seamus nor Dean had made it back to the room yet. He didn’t want to deal with anyone at the moment.

He climbed into his bed and pulled the curtain shut before casting privacy charms on it and deciding to sleep.. He had expected to have nightmares about the recent Battle of the Ministry. However he didn’t instead he had a much more realistic dream.

=========================Dream Sequence==========================

Harry found himself in an elegant room. He was sitting in a high backed comfortable purple chair. Though he couldn’t make out much in the room due to the deep shadows he could tell from the magnificent carpet that were the room visible it would be extremely elegant. However Harry didn’t get much time to think about the room as someone he couldn’t see began speaking to him though he could tell the speaker was female.

“Worry not Harrison for even though you feel abandoned and alone you are far from it. After all even though you may not know it you have family my son. Powerful family that is not connected to the wizarding world. Family that would like to see you brought to the place you truly belong.” The woman spoke with a musical voice.

“Who are you and why did you call me your son? What do you mean I have a family not connected to the magical world? My parents were James and Lily Potter and they were murdered.” He stated not sure what to think. Though part of him felt like what he thought was fact wasn’t actually true.

“It is true that James and Lily Potter were your adoptive parents and that they were murdered by Voldemort. However your birth parents are very much alive Harrison. I am your mother and I am a Greek Goddess. My husband who is also a Greek God is your father which makes you a Twice-Blessed Half-blood or Godling.” She stated pausing to let that info sink in.

Harry knew most people would be surprised to hear that gods existed however with everything that had happened to him at Hogwarts he didn’t find it surprising. “If both my parents are gods shouldn’t that make me a god? You also haven’t answered my question of who you are.”

“I’m not allowed to tell you who I am yet. But don’t worry you will find out sooner then you may think. Also though children born from two gods usually ends in the child being a god there are rare occasions where two gods give birth to a special type of Demigod. These Demigods are usually born from Gods possessing a mortal couple seeking to have a child or one of the Mortal parents being a God or Goddess in mortal form. In your case it was the latter as I chose to take a Mortal form as a way to punish your father for his past affairs. However we both also wanted another child so this was one way to achieve that goal.” His mother explained. He was a little surprised he was already thinking of her as such. Though he supposed that was just because with the past five years he had become more adaptable.

“Okay so I’m this rare Twice-Blessed Demigod thing. But what did you mean by my family wanting me to be in the place I belong? Where is it that I belong if not in the wizarding world?” He asked curious now.

“With others of your kind. The Heart of the West and thus Olympus now reside in America. That’s not all that resides there either. A sanctuary for demigods known as Camp Half-Blood also exists there. That is where you belong. There you will be safe and trained properly. That is also where you I will claim you. Normally your Father would claim you there as well. However as part of his punishment I have forbidden him from doing so. This won’t be a problem though as the powers you inherit from him can be passed off as belonging to me since we share the same domain. It will also be safer for you do to something you will learn about at he camp.” His mother stated making Harry think about the Greek legends he knew.

“So you and my father share a domain and powers and my Father has had affairs in past with mortals. That means that you’re either Amphitrite the Queen of the Sea or Persephone Queen of the Underworld. Since from what I remember Hera doesn’t have any of the powers Zeus does.” He said already having a guess of which was more likely. Since being the son of Amphitrite and Poseidon didn’t make much sense with power over Shadows. Which he apparently had.

“If only you’d let that intelligence of yours shine through more often. Maybe once you arrive at camp you’ll allow your real self to thrive. Once you are free from your school make your way to New York I will ensure that someone is present to guide you to the camp. We shall talk more after you have made it there for now it’s time for you to wake up. Just remember Harrison I loved you and never wanted for you to suffer as you have.” As his mother said that the room started to fade as Harry woke up.

===========================End Sequence==========================

‘Well looks like my life is going to get much more interesting from here on out. Especially if my Mom and Dad are who I think they are.’ He thought to himself. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to make his way to New York however he was sure he would figure something out. If only Hermione and the others hadn’t all thought he was so dangerous maybe he could get help from her. But that didn’t seem like an option now. He looked at his watch and realized that the train home would be leaving in eight hours. ‘No matter what awaits me on this path one thing is for sure. I’m done being the wizarding world’s scapegoat.’

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the end of chapter one of Keeper of the Underworld. Next chapter will be the Train Ride to Kings Cross as well as a surprise.


End file.
